A mobile communication apparatus, such as a mobile radio terminal, typically performs measurements, e.g. signal reception quality measurements, for example as part of the decision concerning whether a handover from the radio cell which is currently serving the mobile radio terminal (i.e. the serving cell of the mobile radio terminal) to another radio cell needs to be performed on the basis of the movement of the mobile radio terminal. Such measurements encumber the receiver in the mobile radio terminal, which can result in it not being able to perform other tasks, for example when the mobile radio communication apparatus is operated with two SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards in it not being able to receive data that are sent to the mobile radio terminal using a communication link that exists for one of the two SIM cards when measurements are being performed for the other SIM card.